Alone
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: I'm alone… no… no one cares about me. Why… why did they leave me here to die? Where are they? Why aren't they here to save me? I… I would put my life on the line to help them, but no one is here. Did Sonic forget about me? Did the others forget about me? Why is Eggman doing this to me? – T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog moans as she wakes up in a cylinder machine, filled with water. She has an air mask strapped to her face, cords attacked to her and three tubes in her neck, filled with green liquored. She was alone. She has been in this machine for around five months now. No one has come to save her. Eggman reminds Sonette that no one cares for her. Maybe he is right, no one has come. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around her nude body. She wanted out of here. She didn't care what Eggman will do to her, she didn't want to be in this machine anymore. She… she will do anything to be let out. Eggman hasn't been around for a while. She's scared he has left, forgotten about her, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time. Sonette then saw Metal Knuckles in the far corner, watching her with his green eyes. Sonette sighs. Metal Knuckles is the only reason Sonette knows how long she has been here for. He is really the only thing keeping her company. Then Dr Eggman walks in with Metal Sonic behind him.

"Hello pet." Eggman said smiling and Sonette sighs. "Broken I see." Eggman said.

"I… I am alone. I have no one, no family, no friends." Sonette said and Eggman chuckles. "I want out, please." Sonette pleads, placing her hands on the glass.

"It will cost you everything to come out. Your body, soul and your freedom." Eggman tells her.

'My body.' Sonette thought scared. "Fine." Sonette tells him. Eggman chuckles as he walks to a console and hits a button. The water starts daring and Sonette sighs with relief. She kneeled at the bottom of the machine once it was emptied with her arms around herself. The glass goes down and Metal Sonic walks up to Sonette, removing the air mask, cords and tubes. Sonette moans as she tries to push herself up, but fails.

"Metal Sonic, take her to the lab and lay her on the table." Eggman tells him. Metal Sonic scoops Sonette up and walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks away. She was cold. They came to the lab and Sonette was laid down on the cold table. Sonette starts to shiver as Metal Sonic straps her down. Sonette started to think what Eggman will do with her. She wants to know why he said her body. She was scared. Metal Sonic then heads off.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonette calls. Metal Sonic then walks back and Sonette sighs. "P-please don't leave me, please." Sonette pleads, wanting the robot to stay. She doesn't want to be alone again. Metal Sonic nods and Sonette smiles as she moves her hand. Metal Sonic takes it. "Thank you." Sonette whispers. She didn't care about their past, she needs Metal Sonic here. Then Eggman walks over and chuckles.

"Now let's see if this will work." Eggman said, grabbing a needle and takes Sonette blood. Sonette gasp in pain.

"E-easy, please." Sonette whispers and Eggman walks off. Metal Sonic still has Sonette hand.

"I see Metal Sonic is still here." Eggman said.

"Please don't send him away." Sonette begs and Eggman smiles.

"Of course not." Eggman said and Sonette sighs with relief. She wasn't going to lose Metal Sonic. Eggman then walks back. "Looks like you are ready." Eggman said.

"F-for what?" Sonette asks scared.

"The transformation." Eggman said walking off. Sonette panics. What is Eggman going to do to her? Then Metal Sonic walks off and Sonette sighs as Metal Sonic walks back with a rubber mouthpiece. Sonette opens her mouth and Metal Sonic puts in. She saw no point to fight this. She then watch as Metal Sonic walks to Eggman who was in a protected room. "Power it up!" Eggman shouts and Sonette felt energy in the air, them screams in pain as she felt the energy rushes through her whole body.

"Stop!" Sonette manages to screams. The pain felt like it lasted forever till she passes out. When she slowly woke up, she felt she was in a soft bed. She slowly opens her eyes to see Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic nods and Sonette looks over to see Metal Knuckles who walks off. Sonette looks around confused. Where was she? She slowly sits up and look around the room. She was lying on a king size bed with two white three draws wooden bedside tables on either side, to the left was a door and by it was a dressing table with a mirror and stool while on the right was a wardrobe and a 14 draw dressers draws. Sonette sighs as she looks at herself, she was wearing a white silk nightgown. Then Eggman walks in with Metal Knuckles.

"E-Eggman. What did you do to me?" Sonette asks softly.

"You may not be able to feel it know, but you will be stronger than your brother, faster and able to connect more with Chaos energy." Eggman explains. "To the left is a bathroom, you may have a hot shower and get dress, then come out when you are ready for breakfast. Welcome to your new home Sonette." Eggman tells her, then walks off. Sonette sighs as she moves to the edge of the bed as Metal Sonic walks over. Sonette grabs him and stands up. Metal Sonic kept a tight grip on her.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers. Metal Sonic helps Sonette to the bathroom and into the shower. Sonette sighs as she felt the hot water hit her. It felt nice. After the shower she walks out and Metal Sonic hands her a towel. "Thank you." Sonette whispers as she wraps the towel around herself. She walks out and went through the clothes and sighs as she gets dress. She's now wearing a red top, long black pants, white shocks and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. She walks out to see a large room. She saw a small kitchen to the left with a small round table with four chairs around it while to the left she saw three large bookshelves, a L shaped lounge with a glass coffee table in front of it. Sonette then saw a range of cameras.

"I will always be watching you Sonette." Eggman tells her over the PA and Sonette sighs.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"I have my reasons." Eggman replies and Sonette sighs as she walks around to get to know the area. She look in the kitchen and sighs. It has everything she needed and plenty of food. Sonette looks up at a camera.

'What does Eggman wish to gain by watching me? Does he just want to watch me while he comes up with a plan on what he is going to do with me?' Sonette thinks to herself as she walks around again. This is now her home. Like Eggman said, she doesn't even know is Sonic will come. Sonette walks to the room and lays down. Sonic doesn't care about her. No one does.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to someone pushing her so she opens her eyes to see Metal Sonic. Sonette yawns as she sits up and rubs her eye.

"What is it Metal Sonic?" Sonette asks softly.

"Time to get up, Dr Eggman needs you." Metal Sonic replies and Sonette sighs as she sits up.

"Why does Eggman need me?" Sonette asks.

"Don't ask questions." Metal Sonic tells her and walks out. Sonette sighs as she gets up and follows him. She saw Eggman waiting for her and sighs.

"Eggman." Sonette whispers.

"Follow me." Eggman tells her walking off and Sonette sighs as she follows him. She has no choice. They walk into a lab and Sonette saw weird machine over a table. "Lay down." Eggman tells her. Sonette walks over and lays down. Then an orange light appeared.

"Scanning 'Subject Sonette' starting." a female computer voice said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Eggman who was smiling.

"Almost ready." Eggman said. "You will be rest for a couple of days to make sure your body has recovered." Eggman explains.

"Scanning 'Subject Sonette' completed." the female computer voice said. Eggman walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Sit up." Eggman tells her as Metal Sonic walks over with a metal tray. Sonette sits up and Eggman takes her blood. Once done, Eggman walks off. "Take her to her room." Eggman tells Metal Sonic. Sonette stands up and Metal Sonic walks to her.

"I get it." Sonette whispers and they head off. Sonette kept her head down. She didn't want to do this, but she was trap. No one was coming for her. Sonic has left her here to die. They went back to the room and Sonette walks to the kitchen to make something to eat. She still is confused why Eggman is watching her, but it doesn't matter. While she was cooking, Eggman walks in.

"Busy cooking I see." Eggman said.

"Well if this how you say is my new home, I can do what I want. I'm hungry." Sonette tells him.

"I see." Eggman said.

"Why me?" Sonette asks.

"You are Sonic's sister, plus you have you own strengths that astonishes me." Eggman explains and Sonette sighs.

"Whatever." Sonette whispers. "Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Checking on you of course, though I could watch you through the cameras I thought it would be better to come and see you in person." Eggman explains.

"Aww, how sweet of you. You can go now." Sonette tells him as she serves her meal. "Next time could you at least come back with chocolate and blueberries?" Sonette tells him as she walks off and sits down. Eggman chuckles.

"And you say you and Sonic had nothing in common." Eggman said.

"Oh we have a lot of things in common." Sonette tells him. "I don't want to talk about him though." Sonette adds.

"Talk to you later, Sonette." Eggman said walking out and Sonette sighs as she starts eating.

'Eggman has something planned, I just don't know what.' Sonette thought and closes her eyes. She better get use to it anyway, this is her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 weeks later**

The weeks passed faster that Sonette expected. Eggman kept running a rage of tests on the hedgehog and she's lost count of how many drugs he has given her. Sonette was lying in bed, sick. She has been for the last three days. She has a high fever and Metal Sonic is look after her. She's blaming Eggman. Sonette moans in pain as Eggman walks in.

"And how are we today?" Eggman asks and Sonette sighs.

"Still sick." Metal Sonic replies and Eggman walks over. Sonette moans as she looks at Eggman weakly.

"Take her to the machine, that should help her recover faster." Eggman tells Metal Sonic as he walks off. Metal Sonic walks over and picks up Sonette.

"What machine?" Sonette asks weakly.

"The cylinder machine, the same one you were in for five months. It will also help your body fight this." Metal Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. They walk into the room and over to the machine as Metal Knuckles walks over. Metal Sonic sits Sonette down, but was still holding her up. Sonette was too weak to stand. Metal Knuckles cuts all Sonette's clothes off and Sonette sighs as she felt her hair get pulled out of the pony tail.

"This needs to be done." Metal Sonic tells Sonette who nods. Metal Knuckles then straps cords and the air mask to her first, then puts a tube into her neck. Sonette moans in pain. Metal Knuckles then walks off and Metal Sonic helps Sonette kneel at the bottom of the machine. Sonette wraps her arms around herself as the machine glass wall goes up. Sonette takes a deep breath as the water started coming in. Once it was full, she felt… relax. The cold water felt nice against her. Then Eggman walks in and Sonette sighs. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Rest my dear, you need it." Eggman tells her and Sonette nods as she slowly falls asleep. Eggman sighs. "Report." Eggman said.

"Sonette's immune system is down, her body is not fighting this flu." Metal Knuckles tells him. "If you didn't put her into this machine now, she could have died." Metal Knuckles adds and Eggman sighs. He may hate the hedgehog, but he does not wish for her to die, he still needs her. She's a rare kind.

"Keep her in here till she fully recovers. Once out I want the next three months test to be health checks. Make sure she gets her immune system up. I need to make sure I don't push her too far again." Eggman explains.

"Yes sir." Metal Knuckles said and Eggman stares at Sonette.

"Has Sonic come looking yet?" Metal Sonic asks.

"No, which is odd and something… something doesn't sit right with me about it either." Eggman replies and sighs. Has Sonic really left his little sister to die? "Watch her." Eggman tells Metal Sonic who nods. Eggman then walks out and Metal Sonic stands in front of Sonette. He felt… guilt. Why hasn't the real Sonic come for her? It doesn't make sense. After a while, Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Eggman working on a computer. Eggman saw she was awake and walks over.

"Eggman." Sonette whispers.

"And how are we feeling?" Eggman asks.

"A little better." Sonette replies.

"That's good, you will remain here till you have fully recover from this. I now realise I pushed your body too far so for the next three months at least will be nothing by heath check-ups. I need to make sure your body and immune system is back to normal." Eggman explains.

"Oh… okay." Sonette said, shock on what Eggman said.

"Do you want to update on Sonic?" Eggman asks.

"Let me guess, nothing." Sonette said and Eggman nods. Sonette sighs, he's left her. He left her here to die. Sonette clench her fists. "He's going to pay when I see him next." Sonette said with anger in her voice and Eggman smiles.

"Rest first, then take care of him." Eggman tells her and Sonette nods. She can't do anything while she is so weak. Eggman walks off and Sonette closes her eyes. She doesn't care what Eggman does to her. She will make Sonic pay for all the wrong he has done by her.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months later**

Sonette was in the gym Eggman made to her, punching a punching bag. All up she has been with Eggman for nine months. Sonic hasn't come for her. She hopes he does soon so she can knock him down. He left her here to die and he will pay for that. Sonette stops to catch her breath back and sighs. Eggman has been helping her train, sadly she needs his help. He has been acting different in the last three months. She assumed he felt a little sorry for her. Sonette walks off. She walks to Metal Sonic who nods and they head off to her room. Once there she went for a hot shower. She needed it after the two hours of training she just did. After the shower she gets dress and heads out for something to eat. Then Eggman walks in and Sonette sighs as she looks at him.

"Hello Sonette." Eggman said smiling.

"I don't have a test, do I?" Sonette asks, she was really hungry.

"No, I came to see you." Eggman replies.

"We'll I'm making something to eat while we talk." Sonette tells him as she grabs what she wanted from the fridge and started making a salad for lunch.

"Of course, you must be hungry. You were in the training for two hours today." Eggman said and Sonette sighs.

"Why are you here doc?" Sonette asks.

"Sonic and the others are on the move, I let it out that I had you and you were here. I made it look like an accident too. I guess they really don't care about you." Eggman explains as he turns his back to Sonette who sighs.

"You're right, they don't care about me. I'm nothing to them. I'm a low life criminal they don't want around." Sonette said and Eggman smiles.

"Remember you are always welcome here." Eggman said.

"I still have a family that needs me. I mean, I am the best racer they have." Sonette tells him. "Thank you, for showing me who I am. Sonette died a long time ago. It's just Blueberry left." Sonette said.

"Take care." Eggman said walking out. Sonette made her lunch and sat down. After eating, she cleaned up and sighs.

"Be careful." Metal Sonic said and Sonette nods. Metal Sonic walks off and Sonette fixes her gloves as alarms went off. Sonette smiles as she heads off. She had to find Sonic and whoever he is with. She then stops as she around a corner to see Sonic the Hedgehog with Miles 'Tails' Prower and Knuckles the Echidna.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts with joy and Sonette sighs. Sonic grabs Tails before he could run over to Sonette. He saw something was wrong.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried.

"How long did it take you to know I was missing, Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"What are you talking about? You haven't been gone that long." Sonic asks.

"Nine months Sonic, I have been here for nine months." Sonette tells him. "I waited, for five months I waited but I gave in. I had no choice. You were coming! You left me here do die!" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette, here isn't the place." Knuckles tells her as he walks over and Sonette sighs. She has nothing against Knuckles.

"Fine, we'll finish this later." Sonette said. They head off and Sonette stayed away from Sonic as much as she could. Once back at Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins, Sonic goes to walk up to Sonette, but Sonette punch Sonic, knocking him back. "Don't come near me Sonic, I have nothing more to say to you." Sonette tells him and Knuckles grabs her.

"We didn't know you were missing because we got a text from you saying you were out of town!" Tails quickly tells Sonette who looks at him shock. "Seven months ago, you said you have business to take care of." Tails tells her.

"I was in the cylinder machine seven months ago. I didn't have my phone." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs as he wipes the blood off his mouth.

"Eggman must have sent it." Sonic said. "He has been watching you for the last three years. He must have known what to send." Sonic tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"No, I don't believe it." Sonette said. Tails walks over with Sonic's phone and shows her the message. Sonette reads it and sighs. It was from her number. "No, it can't be true." Sonette whispers. Sonic walks over with Sonette's phone as Knuckles lets Sonette go. Sonette quickly grabs her phone and goes through it, then sighs. It was there. Somehow Eggman got into her phone and sent it, but why?

"Eggman wants to turn you against me sis." Sonic tells her, breaking Sonette's trial of thought. Sonette walks back.

"No." Sonette whispers. Sonic quickly grabs her and pulls her into a hug.

"You should know I would never hurt you or leave you in Eggman's hands willing. No. I would have come as soon as I heard you were missing." Sonic tells her. Sonette breaks free and walks back.

"It doesn't make sense." Sonette whispers. She turns around and walks back as she saw Metal Sonic walking down stairs.

"Come alone did we?" Sonic asks, pulling Sonette behind him.

"Of course not." Metal Sonic replies as another robot walks down stairs, it looked just like Sonette. Sonette looks at it shock, it was just like her. "This… this is why Eggman needed you, Sonette. This is Metal Sonette." Metal Sonic explains.

"Sup." Metal Sonette said and Sonette grabs Sonic's hand. It sounded almost like her.

"Those tests, those times in the machine, you… you took everything from me and the training. That was for her." Sonette whispers and Metal Sonic chuckles.

"Get out!" Sonic shouts as he runs over and starts fighting Metal Sonic. Metal Sonette walks over and Sonette goes to punch her, but Metal Sonette catches it.

"I am you Sonette, I know everything about you. All your moves." Metal Sonette tells Sonette, then throws Sonette. Sonette lands with a grunt.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts. Sonette looks up as Metal Sonette knocks Knuckles out of the way and walks over. Sonette stands up and Metal Sonette wraps her hand around Sonette's throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Did you really think Eggman cared about you? You are pathetic. He used you like everyone else in your life. And now, I'm going to kill you." Metal Sonette tells Sonette and Sonette stares at Metal Sonette's razor sharp blades that are her fingers. "And don't worry, when I get to Lilith, I'll take her in and give her the mother she deserves unlike you. You just abandoned her." Metal Sonette adds and Sonette looks at hr with pure fear in her eyes.

 **Sadly I have to end it here before it goes too far off the story line – keep an eye out for 'Metal Sonette' which will be the sequel for this small story… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
